


Reveal Yourself To Me

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: “when we covered Red Velvet’s dumb dumb and we wore those maid outfits. Was it really the first time you wore women’s clothes?” Jaehyun asked“That again?”“I just want the truth, hyung.” Jaehyun paused to recollect his wording. “It’s that… you seemed so comfortable and happy in those clothes.”“That doesn’t have to mean anything.”“But does it… mean something?”orAfter Taeyong appears to have too much fun performing a Red Velvet song-including the maid costumes and all- and Jaehyun sits him down to talk about that.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Reveal Yourself To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote this story for ONEUS, but i decided to do a version for NCT127 Jaeyong because I love Jaeyong and there is no reason not to. I hope you'll like it. the support for my previous and first Jaeyong story "the meek and the bold" is amazing and i'm so so thankful to my readers for that. 
> 
> enjoy<3

Year-start schedules were super fun and Taeyong loved sharing the stage with his band mates, making the fans happy and all that. At the same time all that took a toll on his body and he couldn’t wait to finally start their short break the next day. Taeyong let himself fall onto his bed like a log and he just lay there face down while waiting his turn to use the shower.

Taeyong just grunted in reply, unable to find the energy to speak.

While gently running his hand up and down Taeyong’s back, Jaehyun looked at Johnny’s vacant bed, “where is Johnny hyung?”

This time Taeyong tried harder to speak, but it came out too muffled for anything audible because he was still face down on his pillow.

Jaehyun smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Taeyong’s temple. “Hyung, can we talk?” he whispered

Taeyong finally lifted his face off the pillow as his eyes flew open to peer suspiciously and sceptically at his boyfriend. “You never want to talk.”

“Yeah, but this is important.” Jaehyun replied with seriousness that Taeyong found a bit alarming.

“Just know that if you break up with me, I’ll haunt you in every one of your lives.”

Jaehyun grinned, “I know.” He took hold of Taeyong’s arms to urge and help him turn over so they could face each other. Taeyong groaned in protest, but let his boyfriend have his way anyway. Jaehyun leaned down to kiss Taeyong’s pouting lips because it was literally impossible to resist. Taeyong wasn’t complaining at all about that one.

Getting comfortable lying on his back, Taeyong asked, “Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

Jaehyun’s lips thinned as his heart beat accelerated. Honestly it wasn’t easy for him to raise the particular subject with his boyfriend. The issue was something they’d already discussed, but only in brief because Taeyong had been to uncomfortable and embarrassed about talking about it in depth.

Still, Jaehyun wanted to try for the sake of understanding and getting to know his boyfriend better. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he spoke. “Hyung, there is something I want to ask you, but I need you to promise that you’ll answer me honestly.”

Taeyong’s eyebrows furrowed in the slightest, wondering what his boyfriend was on about, but he nodded anyway. “Sure. I’ll tell you anything.” He reached out for Jaehyun’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

The squeeze Taeyong gave Jaehyun’s hand was all the encouragement Jaehyun needed to go on. “Earlier today when we covered Red Velvet's _dumb dumb_ and we wore those maid outfits. Was it really the first time you wore women’s clothes?”

Taeyong tensed instantly, making Jaehyun swallow thickly as he started to regret bringing the issue up again. Suddenly Taeyong couldn’t meet Jaehyun’s gaze. “That again?” he frowned down at their clasped hands.

“I just want the truth, Taeyong.” Jaehyun paused to recollect his wording. “It’s that… you seemed so comfortable and happy in those clothes.”

“That doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“But does it… mean something?”

“No.” Taeyong said a bit too sharply, regretting it immediately.

“Then why won’t you look at me?”

Taeyong didn’t answer.

Jaehyun gently cupped and tipped Taeyong’s chin to make him look up. “Taeyong, I meant it backstage when I said I thought you looked really pretty in those clothes.”

Taeyong just blinked, not sure what to say to that. His heart was hammering so loudly that he feared Jaehyun could hear it. All the physical stress he’d had aching all over his body a few moments ago was gone now and replaced with anxiety.

Jaehyun went on. “I just want to know who you are, hyung. I want to know you inside and out.” he paused again, a little awkwardly this time.” I won’t judge you.”

Taeyong considered that for a moment and sighed heavily. “I know you won’t judge me.”

“Then be honest with me. Please.”

 _I’m scared_ , Taeyong wanted to say, but held back. Silence befell them then, neither unable to move the conversation forward.

It was Taeyong who finally broke the awkward silence. “Is this that important to you?”

Jaehyun nodded and that’s when he decided that if he was going to take some truth from Taeyong, he had to give some. “The truth is……” He trailed off to let his thundering heart come down a little. “…… I _really_ liked seeing you in those clothes. I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

Taeyong blinked and then it suddenly dawned on him- what Jaehyun was saying and his eyes widened in shock. “Jaehyun…..” he whispered, gob smacked.

“Maybe it doesn’t make sense that I like seeing you in women’s clothes, but that’s that.”

It was a lot for Jaehyun to say at once, Taeyong realised that if his boyfriend could trust him enough to share then it was only fair for Taeyong to be honest too. “Jaehyun?”

“hm?”

“It wasn’t my first time putting on women’s clothes.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened a fraction, curiosity piqued. His heart started to race anew but for a completely different reason; something more to do with excitement. “Really?”

Taeyong nodded. “I was in high school the first time I tried on my sister’s clothes and I liked it.” he paused, eyes swimming with fear. Jaehyun gave Taeyong’ hand an encouraging squeeze, his smile soft and imploring. Taeyong sat up on the bed to look at his boyfriend more directly. “Once in a while I buy girls’ clothes to wear in the privacy of this room when I’m alone in here.” 

“Do you put on make-up too?”

“A bit. I like pretty things.” Taeyong admitted and lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling uncertain about sharing that as well.

Jaehyun leaned in to give Taeyong’s lips a tender kiss and Taeyong slowly met his gaze. Jaehyun’s eyes were full of nothing but understanding, delight and delight. It was enough to completely wash away Taeyong’s embarrassment, shame and uncertainty. “I have something for you.” Jaehyun said then and bent down to pick up the bag he’d brought with him. 

“What is it?” Taeyong asked, looking at the bag.

Nervously biting his lip, Jaehyun reached into the bag and took out a peach lace garment. Taeyong couldn’t tell yet what it was, but he was certain it was feminine attire. He gasped, eyed wide in shock.

Jaehyun gave Taeyong the dress and wig and then he got up to go and lock the door.

Meanwhile Taeyong tentatively and gently ran his fingers over the soft fabric of the piece of clothing which turned out to be a very cute dress. The wig had long, thick locks of rich blonde hair. Long hair was unchartered territory for Taeyong, so he was itching to try it on.

Jaehyun returned and sat back down at the edge of the bed, just watching Taeyong. “I want you to wear it for me.” He said

The request had Taeyong’s pulse racing with excitement and anticipation.

“Jaehyun, is this some sort of a fetish for you?”

“Maybe.” Jaehyun shrugged. “I like the idea of a boy’s body hiding underneath women’s clothes. It’s sexy.” He elaborated, surprising both himself and Taeyong whose cheeks crimsoned not because he was embarrassed, but because he was so excited.

Taeyong nodded and bounced off the bed and went to the mirror to try everything on while Jaehyun watched and waited with baited breath.

After making quick work of shedding his clothes to get into the dress, Taeyong took a bit of time to fix the wig on his head so that it would sit right. When he was finished, he just stared at his reflection for a little while, stunned by how well the dress fit him and how soft he looked with the wig on. He smilingly toyed with the strands of hair for a bit and then remembered that his boyfriend was right behind him watching, so he turned around to face Jaehyun.

Taeyong’s back view was one thing, but the front was another. Jaehyun inhaled sharply, breath stolen entirely by how gorgeous his looked.

The dress fit Taeyong’ slender frame perfectly, ending a few centimetres above his knees- just perfectly both hiding and covering his legs to create the right amount of mystery. The peach complimented Taeyong’s pale skin so well it was breath taking.

Jaehyun’s gaze wondered below Taeyong’s knees and he gasped softly when he noticed how smooth and hairless they were. How also noticed how delicate Taeyong’s feet looked with the soft pink nail polish on them. When Taeyong said he liked pretty things, Jaehyun didn’t think he meant nails too.

Finally Jaehyun’s eyes slid back up and caught sight of the blonde, smooth, shiny curls cascading down Taeyong’s shoulders.

“Not to ruin your leering, but please say something.” Taeyong timidly muttered, hands clasped in front of him as he increasingly grew nervous under his boyfriend’s scrutiny.

Jaehyun snapped out of his daydream and reached for Taeyong, pulling him closer and resting his hands on either side of his wait. “You look so beautiful.” Jaehyun said. 

Taeyong smiled back, feeling his heart melt at the compliment and approval.

“Are you comfortable?”

Taeyong nodded. “The fabric feels great against my skin. Thanks for the dress... and the wig.”

Jaehyun’s attention went back to said wig and he couldn’t resist reaching out to touch it. He grinned in delight at the soft feel between his fingers as he played with the curls. Taeyong smiled. “Do I look good with long hair?”

“Very. I like it.” Jaehyun quickly confirmed as if not wanting Taeyong to doubt himself and how gorgeous he looked for a single second. Taeyong appreciated it.

Jaehyun tugged Taeyong onto his lap, gently cupped his smooth cheek and kissed him on the lips. Taeyong felt warmth spread throughout his body at the adoration and reverence Jaehyun poured out through the kiss.

Taeyong kissed back just as gently, but not any less passionately as he tried to convey all his feelings for Jaehyun, all his love, into that one kiss.

Taeyong pulled away to breathe, but Jaehyun chased after his lips and pressed small kisses against them. Taeyong’s cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling. He felt so free and happy that his favourite person in the world now shared his secret and accepted it wholly.

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Jaehyun whispered against Taeyong’s lips.

“Thank you for accepting me.” Taeyong whispered, blushing. 

“And you me. This will be our little secret.”

“I love you, Jaehyun.”

“I love you too, beautiful.” Jaehyun breathed, looking back at Taeyong’s face in time to see the smile break across it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment, leave kudos or both<3


End file.
